


Seeing Red

by jamesm97



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron defending his man, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrissie and Andy have broken up when Andy decides he want's Bernice, Chrissie can't shut up about Robert and his personal life Aaron see's red and defends his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirlqueen87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlqueen87/gifts).



> I took another of Fangirlqueens headcannons and sort of altered it a bit.
> 
> one time robert and aaron sat at the bar and suddenly heard chrissie banging on about how sugden’s weren’t good in bed (this happening after andy decided he liked bernice a bit better) robert laughed off her drabble as aaron sat there silently stirring. at the end of the night aaron couldn’t resist walking over and saying “you know chrissie you can’t blame rob for being bad in bed, i mean i really wore him out sometimes - it’s a real wonder how he had any energy left at the end of the night to try and please ya”, leaving chrissie a wide eyed mess, before turning back round and very uncharacteristically slapping robert’s behind and mumbling “bad in bed, please” getting an “i know right, how dare she?” back from a stunned robert who couldn’t believe what had just happened.

“Maybe all the Sugden’s are the same, cheats who can’t last more than five minutes in bed” Chrissy say’s for the sixth or seventh time Charity nods along sympathetically she’s on being a listening ear because Chrissy is paying way more for wine than she needs to Charity is always there when money is to be made.

Robert places his hand on Aaron’s shoulder when he makes a noise of irritation.

“You think I’d have men lining up for me right? But hear I am moping about a good for nothing farm boy who wants to be with someone my father is married to, and divorced from a closeted cheater” Chrissy sighs downing yet another glass.

Aaron can’t help the loud snort that comes out he tries to drown it in his pint but the packed pub who’ve been nosing about in Chrissies private life turn to him some giddy with the prospect of yet another show down between Aaron and Chrissy the whole village seems to thrive on drama it’s like they’re all reporters just wanting that next big scoop to make their careers take off.

“something funny?” Chrissy snarls her voice raising.

“Just a little bit” Aaron laughs ignoring Robert’s pleading look he just can’t stay silent anymore.

“You think my life’s funny? You think you can laugh at me after what you did? My life was perfect till you come and took my husband” Chrissy shouts her hands flailing and knocking her glass of wine over, she’d already downed it so at least she didn’t spill anything.

“Perfect?” Aaron bursts out laughing “Love your son is a sex offender and your fathers a closet case, I know people struggle to come out but he actually throws his money at hit men to stop anyone from actually outing him, the funny thing is everyone already knows Bernice told everyone, and you well let’s just say it’s no wonder me and Robert got together you put your family of lunatics first all the time, I hate rich people you think by throwing money at things everything will be fine but guess what love in the real world problems can’t be solved by throwing money at it” Aaron laughs.

“How dare you” She snarls getting unsteadily to her feet.

“How dare I? pretty easily actually chat shit about my boyfriend and I’ll retaliate simple you know what that is? Loyalty it’s a trait you can’t buy” Aaron tells her he looks to Robert when the older man grabs his hand “Okay fine let’s just go up to bed, it’s been a long day” Aaron sighs.

“Go home Chrissy” Robert tells her grabbing Aaron’s hand tightly and leading him behind the bar.

“Enjoy your five minutes of fun he can’t last any longer than that” Chrissy spits nearly falling as she leans over the bar to shout the insult.

“You know what Chrissy you really can’t blame Robert for being bad in bed with you the amount of sex we had I’m surprised he had the energy to get it up to even give you a second of pleasure” Aaron laughs slapping Robert’s arse as the other man let’s out a small noise of humour “Bad in bed” Aaron repeats laughing to himself.

“You’re going to be mortified in the morning you know that right?” Robert tells him when they’re away from the murderous eyes of Chrissy and the giggling pub patrons.

“I am so sorry I just saw red, I am so sick of her thinking she’s the big I am because she’s got a bit of cash her whole family is a mess and that never happened just because me and you fell in love” Aaron sighs burying his head in Robert’s shoulder letting out a breath.

“I seriously can’t believe you just stuck up for me like that” Robert tells him his smirk hasn’t left his face since Aaron opened his mouth.

“Nobody can talk shit about you unless it’s me, oh and me mum or Liv but they’re the only one’s allowed” Aaron tells him.

“Did you see Kerry’s face and Nicola’s? They looked like they wanted to wet themselves they had tears in their eyes” Robert tells him.

“I honestly don’t care who saw or heard me, I’m sick of her playing the sympathy card yeah we cheated and did the wrong thing but she’s played that violin so many times it’s gone out of tune” Aaron huffs he’s getting angrier now than he was in the bar. Why is it after an argument has ended you can think of way better insults to say?

“I get it, I hate when she says things about you but I bite my lip because you’d kill me if I made a scene” Robert laughs.

“Well we aren’t taking it any more if she wants to dish it out then she’s going to get it back tenfold” Aaron snarls.

“Fine now can we stop talking about her and go to bed?” Robert asks kissing Aaron “Seeing you angry makes me want to jump you” Robert tells him.

“Maybe we should video it and send it to Chrissy prove you can last way longer than five minutes” Aaron suggests.

“You get the camera” Robert jokes running upstairs Aaron quick on his heel.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any Robron prompts please comment them I write other fandoms as well like teen wold Arrow ect check out my profile and see if I write about a TV show you like and prompt me some works to write


End file.
